Data networks may be used to communicate data among multiple network devices. Data networks may be implemented using a mesh networking topology. In a mesh network, each network device relays data received from other network devices such that the network devices collaborate to propagate the data through the network. An example of a mesh data network is a wireless network in which multiple devices communicate via RF or other wireless communication links.
In some implementations, a wireless network may include limitations on bandwidth that is available for each network device for transmitting data. For cases in which the amount of data to be communicated exceeds the bandwidth limitations, transmitting the data via the mesh network may degrade the performance of the mesh network. For example, multiple network devices may unnecessarily relay the same data, thereby causing inefficient use of limited bandwidth in the data network.
Prior solutions for addressing bandwidth limitations of a data network may involve installing additional network equipment, such as additional nodes of the data network and/or RF transceivers having higher bandwidth. Installing additional network equipment may increase costs and/or complexity associated with a data network.
Systems and methods for improving the efficiency of data communication in mesh networks and other networks are therefore desirable.